the vision Complete
by dansgrl23
Summary: Alice had a vision hat Bella ,Nessie and Edward got caputred  by the volturi, And the vision came true.
1. preface

the visison

Preface ~

"Where are we going?" Nessie asked, clawing at the blindfold.

Bella caught her hands and laughed.

"Your dad has a surprise for you" she said.

Ahead of them, Alice grinned.

"C'mon, you don't want to keep Edward waiting!"

she cried excitedly. Nessie moaned teasingly, and they kept walking.

She could feel them ascending, climbing a set of stairs. As well as she knew this house, she had no idea where they were going. After what seemed like forever, they came to a stop. Bella led Nessie a few more steps and leaned down.

"You can take off the blindfold now, sweetie" she whispered in her ear. Nessie untied the blindfold – and gaped.

Lighting up the midnight sky was a beautiful show of fireworks. They twisted and turned, pinwheeled and sparkled, and formed a large mosaic of color. It resembled Nessie's face in the middle of a blooming rose. Above it all, bright purple fireworks spelled HAPPY BIRTHDAY, RENESMEE. Edward and Jacob stood below on the ground, grinning up at them. Nessie looked around for the first time – they were standing on the large white roof. Below them, Nessie's 16th birthday party was laid out. Trusting them to catch her, Nessie ran and leaped off the edge. For a few moments, she soared through the air like a bird. Then she began the thrilling plummet to the ground. But of course, she was caught in her father's stone arms before she could break a bone. He smiled her mother's crooked smile at her.

"Happy birthday, Renesmee" he said. She wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Omigosh thanks so much, Dad!" she cried. Beside them, Jacob frowned.

"Hey, what about me?" he said teasingly.

Nessie jumped out of her father's arms and looked at him meaningfully. He raised his hands innocently.

"Okay, I get the message. Dad out" he said, running to the house and climbing to the roof.

Nessie turned back to Jacob, smiling his favorite smile.

"Thanks, Jake" she said, hugging him fiercely.

He smiled into her hair.

"I love you, Nessie" he whispered.

"I love you too, Jake" she whispered back.


	2. Chapter one

chapter 1

Jake and I let go and we sat on the chair on the roof. I have never been this happy before.

"I brought you some extra I hope its okay with your dad." Jake ask

"Don't worry about him, he can read your mind anytime." I reply  
He opened the pocket and took out a small box. It wasn't as small as I thought but I was so surprise. He handed it to me as I laid it on the small table and began to open it. It was the most beautiful piece of jewelry I have ever seen. It was a neatest necklace I have ever got.

"Thank you." I reply as I got up and walked over to her and gave her a hug. Aunt Alice and I are in separated, after I let go she left us alone.

"Ness, I love you." Jake replied

"Jake, do you think it's to soon to say that." I say

"Well I'm not lying to you, it's true." He says I just smiled.

"Ness, there is one thing I wanted to ask you, would you like to go hunting with me tomorrow." He ask

"Jake, I would love to but my mom, dad and I are going hunt, I would ask you to come along but I don't think they want you to come with." I reply Jake looked hurt.

I felt bad for him now. I would ask anyway! I went on. "Thank you." He replied as he walked over to me and gave me a kiss."


	3. Chapter two

Chapter two

_Alice's POV_

Nessie was really excited about her party - which is good, because I was the one who decorated everything. But of course all the credit goes to Edward, bla bla bla...

"Stop sulking, Alice" he said from behind me. "We all know that I could never do anything this elaborate."

I turned around. Edward grinned at me, his arm around Bella. Nessie was still over with Jacob.

I sighed. "Yeah, well, it'd be nice to have a little appreciation once in a while" I said, making myself sound sad.

Jasper heard that from across the field, of course, and was behind me in a second. He put his arms around my waist and kissed my ear.

"You know we all appreciate you" he whispered.

I laughed and hugged him. "I know. Still, it's nice to have reminders every once in a while" I said.

In my mind, our carefree laughter was interrupted. My eyes fogged over, and my mind went blank. I dropped the glass with the drink I had been holding, and was sucked into the vision.

_It was dark. "Mom, Dad, don't leave me!" Nessie cried, her voice distant. I realized I was seeing through Bella's eyes. She was in a dark place somewhere, restrained against the wall. Edward was lying on the floor - unconscious? A creepy laugh echoed from the gloom, and piercing red eyes were illuminated._

"Alice? What is it, Alice?" Jasper asked urgently.

I escaped the vision and looked around. Edward, Bella, and Jasper were crowded around me. I was lying on the couch in the living room, away from the party. My head pounded as if from a massive hangover, but I'd had nothing to drink.

"Is... is Nessie okay?" I asked.

Bella nodded. "Yeah, she's with Jake" she said.

"Okay, good" I sighed, sinking into the couch with relief.

"What did you see, Alice?" Jasper asked again.

Edward looked just as confused as I felt. "I don't know" I said. "It was dark... Edward was unconscious... Nessie was far away... and Bella was tied up somehow. I don't know."

Jasper frowned, sitting down beside me. He put his arm around my shoulder and held me close. "It's okay" he murmured. "It probably means nothing."

Edward and Bella nodded, agreeing with him. I nodded slowly, still unsure.

"Come on. Let's go enjoy the party, at least for Nessie's sake" Bella said.

We stood and headed back outside, and I soon forgot the vision.


	4. Chapter three

chapter 3:

Nessie pov

the next moring I was laying in my bed trying to wake up, it was the day of our hunting trip which i love so much. I looked over at the clock it was 600 so ijust laid in bed a few extra minutes.I was about to close my eyes until my cell phone ran. I looked at the caller Id. Sure enought it was my best freind Jake. I flipped it open and answered it.

" Hello Ness!" Jake says

" Hey jake, i was almost back to sleep when you called." I reply as I sat up .

"So did you ask your mom and dad if I can go to?" He ask

" I did." I reply

"So can I go with you!" He ask so excitied

" Yes you can in evening!" I reply

" Evening." he reply sounding a little hurt

" Jake it was my idea of a gift that i wanted my mom and dad to do with me hunting." I replied

"Oh I see ." He says

" Well I am gonna go now ." I reply

" Alright I 'll catch you later. He says

After We hung up I got out of my bed and went throught my closet to find something with holes in it since I am going hunting. I finally find a black tank and a pair of old jeans. I was almost dress when my mom called for me. SO I tryed to hurry up .By the time I was downstairs both mom and dad were waiting for me at the door. Both of them smiled at me. I smiled back. Mom dad both waved at everyone, than we were off .

"So how was the phone call with Jake." My dad ask

" He sounded a bit hurt when I told him that he couldn't go with us." I reply

" he will get over it." My mom says

I heard some kind of footprint , all three of us stood really quiet and still. It smell like some kind of animal. I was the first one to take off right after the animal. My mom and dad followed after me. I launch my whole body after the inocentt dear. I wrapped my arms around its neck and dug my teeth into its skin. I love the taste of blood. As I was drinking the blood when I heard my mom yelling lets go now. I didn't know why i can't enjoy this.

" Renesmee, get up and move fast , and don't look back." my dad said

"Why ?" I ask

" Just don't do as you were told." he said.

I wanted to see why, so I decided for myself to look anyways. I see why There were 2 pair of red eyes hiding behide a tree. Dad told me about them . the were the Voltuirs. I didn't know why I didn't listen , those eyes scred the crop out of me so I ran as fast as I could to be with my mom and dad.


	5. Chapter four

Chapter 4

_Nessie's POV_

I looked up to see glowing red eyes, illuminated and ominous in the midst of the trees.

"Run, Nessie!" my dad yelled. Suddenly, he was in front of me, snarling at the eyes.

I didn't need to be told twice. I abandoned the deer and ran to my mother, who was also in a fighting stance toward the eyes.

"Go, Nessie" Mom growled, intent on the eyes. "Run home and tell the others."

I was about to argue, but I knew it would do no good. I hugged my mom and ran for the woods. Just as I reached them, I was halted by an immobile rock. I looked up to see it was another vampire holding me, grinning evilly down at me.

From behind him, my mom spun around and was across the field in a second, leaping at the vampire's back. My dad didn't turn around - he knew my mom would be okay.

He released me to fight my mom. I started to run again, but was captured. A blindfold was tied around my eyes and my arms bound behind my back.

"Nessie!"

I couldn't see my dad, but as soon as he said that I heard a sickening *snap*. Tears streaked my face, both from fear and worry.

I was lifted from the ground and thrown onto a hard rock. The rock started to move. From the feel of it, we were taking a regular stroll through the woods.

The sounds of the fight were distant now, but I could still hear them. Yells of anguish, snaps of arms being twisted off, and the roar of a bonfire. I couldn't see the stack of purple smoke, but my half-vampire nose could smell it.

My choked sobs grew louder with fright. "Stop crying!" the rock ordered.

I could hear voices in my head, memories of my loved ones. I could hear my mom, my dad, my aunts and uncles and all the others... And then I heard one voice that snapped me out of my helplessness.

_Fight, Nessie! Don't let them do this!_

_Jake_, I thought sadly.

My vision sharpened against the black, identifying each fiber of the blindfold. My ears and nose picked up other sounds, and I immediately knew where we were headed.

I knew a branch was up ahead, and I waited. When it was directly above us, I snapped the rock's fingers and leaped for the branch.

"Hey!" the rock yelled, making a grab for me.

I timed his hands by the wind, and karate-chopped it. He pulled back with a yelp. I climbed higher into the tree, ripping off my blindfold and leaping back onto the ground. I began to run as fast as I could, back toward home.

Now that my vision had returned, my other senses dulled. So I didn't hear the faint whistle in the air as the rock hurtled toward me.

It resounded with a crack as it connected with the back of my skull, and I fell to the ground. The last thing I saw was the dirt rushing toward my face before I fell into unconsciousness


	6. Chapter five

Chapter 5

Nessie's POV

I awoke to the sound of rushing water. My breathing was hard and ragged - I woke from a dream where I was being pulled away by a merciless ocean, probably caused by the mysterious sound. The first thing I noticed when I opened my eyes was the suffocating darkness. It wasn't dark as if my eyes were still shut; there was a dim light, but I couldn't find the source. No, this dark was one little children are scared of, the one most likely to be cloaking the monsters from your nightmares I sniffed the air for anything out of place - poison, knock-out gas, something to infer that I really was kidnapped and this wasn't just a bad dream. But there was nothing, just a pleasant breeze to accompany the peaceful noises. Like the sound machine at home, I remembered, to help me sleep. Mine was a waterfall - perhaps I was sleeping, since the sounds and smells were similar.

I was interrupted by a sharp pain in my palm, like a million little balls of fire were stuck to it. And the fire had spikes in it. I lifted my hand carefully, glad to find that I could still move it. In the dim light, I could see that the pain was due to sharp pebbles jabbing my bare skin. My half-vampire brain whirred. Something wasn't right about this place - it was too vivid to be a dream. And I felt pain, which was never a good sign due to the phrase "pinch me, I must be dreaming." Sadly, I was not. Slowly and painfully, I pushed myself to my feet, stumbling at the sudden rush of the blood to my head. I felt as if I'd been drugged - slow, clumsy, not yet coherent. The first thought to run through my head when I saw my ruined outfit was "Aw, Aunt Alice will be mad." At the moment, my clothing was nothing to worry about.

"Mom? Dad?" I spun in a circle, panic seizing me when I couldn't locate my parents. My voice echoed throughout the room, and I could tell it was large and mostly hollow. Suddenly, I got an idea. "Hello?" I yelled, careful not to make any other noises. I listened to the steady beat of the echo reverberating on the walls. On the right, it continued, bouncing around in a calming pattern. But on the left, I noticed the sudden absence of the echoI yelled again, ignoring the right side. For a few moments, my voice bounced loud and clear. It faded just a little before, suddenly, it was gone. Ignoring the sluggishness of my still-adjusting body, I felt my way along the left wall, holding one hand out in front of me.

I stopped short when that hand was submerged in icy water, rushing downwards. A waterfall. My legs buckled with shock, and I sat down hard. I was lost in a cavern with an endless waterfall to one side, and I wasn't even allowed the privilege of my parents' soothing company. With them, I would be able to make some sense out of this - but then again, if they were here, I wouldn't be in this mess. Would I ever see them again? began to cry hopelessly. It didn't matter if I made a lot of noise. No one could hear me. Probably no one even knew I was in here. Mom, Dad, don't leave me!" I cried one last time, hopeless. It was too late for that - they had already left.


	7. Chapter six

chapter 6

Bellas pov:

As I was waking up from being knocked out, with my hands tied to the back of the chair that I am sitting on. I looked down to see my feet when I found patches of blood on the ground. I didn't know what it was, or if I was bleeding from some where. I saw that my jeans were torn and my shoes were off, my hair was a mess everything on my body was not in good shape at all. I had a huge headache. I looked all around the strange room, but there were no signs of Edward and my daughter Renesmee here with me. I was starting to feel scared and afraid that they would hurt either one of them. I wanted to call out to them to make sure they are okay but I was so worried that they would hear me (meaning the volturi)

So I decided not to just incase. The room was small; it was smaller than Renesmee room at our cottage. There are no windows so if I even tried to escape there was no way in doing so. There was a really little light in here so I could barely see who was going to check on me. That was the only thing I was worried about them coming and checking up on me. There was a tiny window on the door it looked like the same room where Alec showed us the last time I was here in Italy. The room was underground so it would be undercover or hidden in that fact. The floor was all dirty and so was the ceiling and the wall. There was another chair though right by me. It was probably the room Alec took us when I was here before. I don't want to think of that day though because it terrifies me. It was the room next to the big room where Aro and his clan sat in the chamber. I tried to get loose but the rope was tied to tight for me to even try to get out finding Edward and my daughter Renesmee, before it's too late. I looked down once more to see if there's more blood and which there was more a lot more. I didn't know where it was coming from; I couldn't feel or touch my head to see if it was coming from my skull. I tried to turn my chair around to check behind me, but I heard footstep heading towards the room where I am in. S I sat there still, the door knob turned I was beginning to get scared.

There stood someone I couldn't tell who, but I don't think it was Aro or Marcus. The person came little bit closer, the finally I got the face of a young girl, 'Oh No' It's Jane. She came over to me. Jane, I tried to say but it wasn't coming out. She just starred at me.

"Jane, why did you capture us?" I asked

she didn't say a word yet, she just nodded.

"Where is Edward and Renesmee?" I ask

she still didn't say a word.

"Jane, please just shake your head yes or no if they'll okay." I say

she shook her heard yes.

"Thank you" I went on...

Then she turned and walked out of the room. I wanted to make sure she's was gone before I tried to call out to both of them but only for them to hear."


	8. Chapter 7

chapter 7

Edward's POV

When I managed to rouse myself from my state of unconsciousness, the world was very dark and hazy. One thing occurred to me through it all. Renesmee and Bella.

Where were they? Were they alright?

Who had taken us?

And where was I now? I

was lying on a cold, hard floor. I got to my feet unsteadily, turning slowly to survey the room. Black and white tile floor, off-white painted walls, and bare of any furnishings. There was no door or window. The rational part of my brain knew it was all a trick, but the rest began to panic. I was reminded all too well of my suicidal trip to Italy, where I had seen a room similar to this one. Its purpose, I later learned, was to subdue prisoners until they were driven mad - just one form of torture. If that was happening to me, I hadn't realized it was so fast. My breathing was ragged and shallow, my hands clammy. Before I could stop myself, I had launched across the room in an attempt to smash the wall in. I jolted harmlessly off the surface, barely leaving a dent.

What is this place? I screamed in my head.

I backed up to the other wall, preparing for another attack. I was halfway across the room when I was stopped. Don't, a voice in my head warned.

You wouldn't want to break anything, would you?

I stopped in my tracks, frozen with shock.

"Who said that?" I asked aloud.

That is irrelevant, the voice said. You need know nothing about me.

"Where are you?" I asked, ignoring it.

I may have imagined its irritated sigh. In your head, it said, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"So... am I crazy?"

I don't know. Are you? I groaned.

"Can you tell me where I am?"

Hm, you sure ask a lot of questions. "

Well can you blame me?

I'm locked in a room with no exit, all alone!"

I snapped. Not completely alone - you have me. "

Yes, that just makes everything better" I said sarcastically.

Do you want my help or not? it asked, sounding annoyed.

"It didn't seem like you were really helping me."

You're hopeless. Good-bye.

"Wait - just answer me one thing" I said

. ...Well?

"Are you on my side?"

Does it seem like I am? "

Well, I might consider you the superhero if you make a door suddenly appear... Yeah, you seem the superhero type."

But what if I'm not the hero?

What if I'm the bad guy?

The voice disappeared, leaving me in stunned silence.


	9. Chapter eight

Chapter 8 Jakes POV

I was in my bed dreaming of my girl Nessie gosh I love her so much. If anything would ever happen to her man I would go after them and destroy everything. I rolled to my side and laid back to sleep when my alarm clock went off. I looked at the time it was 8:00 am the morning. Damn it's too early I stayed in bed a few more minutes until I heard my dad calling me.

"Jacob Black get your butt out of bed you got a phone call my dad call.

" I jumped out of bed and quickly got dress there is no time to take a shower. I was wondering who is calling me this early. It has to be Ness. I thought to myself. I went down stairs to get it from my dad. I took it and answered it. My dad walked away.

"Hello." I answered

"Hi, Jake this is Renesmee's Aunt Alice." She replies

"Hey what's up, I thought you were Ness." I say sounding a little upset.

"Well I'm not and I have some bad news." She replies

"What?" I ask my tone was shallow and sounds hurt

"I can't tell you over the phone you have to come over here." She replies

"Okay I'll be over in 5 minutes." I replied

okay I'll tell yeah than, bye." She says

"Bye." I reply

I hung up the phone with her aunt and told my dad that I have to go over to the Culler's house for something and he shook his head. I told myself as I started walking out of the door 'it has to do with Nessie.' I slammed the door and got in my car and drove as fast as I can to get over there. What happen to Nessie, I hope she's okay? I almost phrase when I thought what if something bad could ever happen to her. 'Jake man, stay together do it for Nessie.' I thought to myself. When I pulled into the driveway to their house, Charlie and Carlisle was outside on the porch talking. When they saw me they waved for me to go inside. I could see Charlie was crying as I opened the front door and there stood Alice and the others. I thought to myself this can't be at all any good while all the Cullen's was starring at me. Alice and Esme were in tears and Emmett, Jasper, and Rosalie just looked so worried and scared.

"Glad you made it, Jacob." Alice says

"I drove as fast as I could to get here, so what's going on?" I reply

"We didn't want you to get yourself killed." Alice says putting a calming hand on my shoulder.

"I'm not that wreck ness like everyone think, you know." I replied to them

I was starting to get mad now because no one would tell me what was going on.

"Okay, sorry for keep you hanging but umm something bad happen to Bella, Edward, and Nessie." She finally said

I could feel myself about to phrase, but I didn't because I really need to find out what happened.

"Please tell me now." I ask

"The vultures have taken them back to Italy with them." She replies

"Why?" I asked while looking around at them trying to catch their expressions


	10. Chapter nine

Chapter 9 Alice's POV

Edward; Bella; Renesmee. Plain; alone; dark. Torture; solitude; desperation. Edward going crazy; Bella upset and angry; Renesmee crying hopelessly. I snapped back to reality, where I sat on the couch in the living room. On TV, an episode of iCarly played. A sketch pad was in my hands, and on it I had drawn Edward, Bella, and Renesmee, and the places related to them. Below that was a pair of eyes. My hand trembled as I reached out and grabbed the colored pencils, letting the vision, fill in the eyes. When I was finished, I gasped and dropped the pencil in my hand. It rolled under the couch. The eyes were a shocking red. Jasper, hearing the crack of the pencil hitting the floor, was at my side in a moment.

"What's wrong, Alice?" he asked, putting an arm around my waist.

Wordlessly, I handed him the sketch pad. "What does it mean?" he asked, after examining it carefully.

I thought for a moment.

"Call the rest of the family here" I instructed.

He nodded and rushed off into the woods, where the others were hunting. As soon as he was gone, I picked up the phone and dialed a familiar number. It rang twice before someone answered.

"Hello?"

"Billy? It's me, Alice" I said.

"Oh, hey Alice" he said

"Nessie's not here right now."

"I know. Can... can I talk to Jacob, please?"

"Sure." There was a pause as he called Jacob, and then the phone was handed over.

"Hello?" Jacob asked.

"Hi, Jake - this is Renesmee's Aunt Alice" I said, though he already knew that. Nerves, I guess.

"Hey, what's up? ...I thought you were Ness" he said, sounding more than a little disappointed.

"Sorry, I'm not. And, well, I have some...bad news."

"What?" His tone was shallow, and sounded hurt. But I didn't have time to worry about that.

"I can't tell you over the phone. You have to come over here" I said urgently.

"Okay, I'll be over in five minutes" he said.

Five minutes wasn't nearly fast enough, but whatever it took to get him here.

"Okay, bye." I hung up the phone as Jasper walked in, followed by the rest of the family.

"What's wrong, Alice?" Carlisle asked, concerned.

"It's Edward, Bella, and Renesmee" I admitted. "They're gone.

" There was a short pause.

"Rosalie, call Charlie" Esme instructed.

"And please be gentle." Rosalie nodded and grabbed the phone, heading into the kitchen to call.

We waited until Charlie's police car pulled up to the house. Carlisle headed outside to meet him, explaining gently what had happened – Charlie knew that we were different, but he insisted on remaining ignorant on the details. Soon, Jacob parked his Rabbit out front, running into the house.

"What's going on?" he asked.

"Something bad happened to Edward, Bella, and Renesmee" I said solemnly. In the background, Charlie's quiet sobs grew a little louder.

"Please tell me – now" he said, adding the end gruffly.

"The Volturi have taken them back to Italy" I said.

The silence was suffocating. Jacob broke it, trying to hide his pained expression.

"Why?" he asked. I looked around at the others, gauging their reactions.

"To make them part of the guard" I said finally."


	11. Chapter ten

"Chapter 10

Jakes POV

I was in a room with a bunch of the Cullen's, since Nessie and I have been seeing each their there has been no weirdness between them and me, and plus Alice asked me over in the first place. I wanted to go and free them myself but there's no way I could do it alone. Not unless I want to commit suicidal but I know if I did that Nessie would be furious. So my best bet is to probably just stay here and figure out a plan to save them. I really hope they are okay I will kill anyone that has taken my Nessie and hurt her. We heard Charlie's car pull up the driveway, I looked around the room and everyone's face turned nervous and scared because Charlie doesn't know what happened 'well as much as we know, he doesn't know what happened' I thought to myself. Charlie flew threw the door way and stood in the middle of the living room where we were, I could tell he feels something is wrong probably because Bella's cell phone was turned off or the battery died or something .

Carlisle saw the tears coming down Charlie's face and told him to sit down so he could explain what is going on. I started drifting into my own little world scared, frightened and just wanting to hold Nessie in my arms and never letting her go. I started coming back to normal right when I heard the part of them being captured by those other v-s 'I didn't want to say that word because of the Cullen's, but I did think it'. But these vamps are totally different from them though because they drink human blood. Charlie sat besides me. I put my hand on his shoulder to reassure him that everything will be okay. Since I am going out with his granddaughter and I am friends with Bella. Esme was standing by her husband. 'I always wonder what they thought of me seeing their granddaughter but it's no time for that' I thought to myself. We have a bigger issue here trying to find a way to bring them home safe and sound. I got up to go talk to Carlisle but Alice asked ever yone to be quiet and listen to her, so I decided to sit back down.

"Everyone, we have to find a way to bring them back with out getting seen or caught." Alice said every sternly.

"How are we going to do that, they will know we are there. They can sense us." Charlie replies

"I'm trying to come up with a plan but it's not as easy as I thought it would be." She says

I was looking around to see their expressions on their faces. I started shaking like crazy because I really wanted to go there and kill them all but not everyone is welcome there. That I know for a fact. Since I am a werewolf, it's hard to believe I'm seeing a half bleed. I really have to get out of here before I phrase and decide to hurt one of them, as I started walking out of the house Charlie followed with me. He looked me in the eyes and tears filling them.


	12. Chapter 11

chapter 11

"The vision Alice POV...

"Why did Jasper left me here in the building?" I said to myself I'm here helping Edward Bella, and Nessie fight the Volturi. It's not fair.

"Alice, help." Bella said.

I ran over to help her.

"I'm sorry Bella." I replied as I grabbed Felix off of her. But he was so strong.

I hope Jasper comes back soon with more help. I turn to look over at Edward, He was battling with Demetrie and he was okay, then I turned to see Nessie, she was having trouble with Alec. I wanted to help them all but I'm only one person. "Alice go help Nessie, she needs your help more then me.

I'll be okay." Bella said.

I turn as fast as I could to get over to Nessie.

"Thanks, Auntie Alice, I thought I was a goner." Nessie said

I just turned to smile at her.

"I won't let that happen to you." I responded.

Edward looked over at me and Nessie. Jane was just standing there watching Felix, Demetrie and I fight. I grabbed someone off of Nessie. Nessie ran toward Bella. I wanted to hurt Jane because with her powers she could hurt someone really bad. I turn to face her. I saw those red eyes staring at Edward.

"What do you want with them?" I ask

"We want them to join our Coven.' Jane answered

"What if they don't?" I ask as I looked over at Edward.

"Then Aro and Caius will do something to them." She answered

. I turn to see Nessie, Bella was holding on to her. She looked so frighten. I didn't like the look on her face. About 30 minutes later Jasper returned with some help. But so did Heidi and Corin. Aro sent them to help Jane, and the other guards.


	13. Chapter 12

chapter 12

Jane's P.O.V.

This stupid girl. I'll come back to her later. Now, I need to go see Aro's precious Edward. I entered the room he was locked up in. He was sitting up against the wall with his head in his hands. "Look up", I snapped at him. His head immediately snapped up when I said that.  
"Wheres Bella!  
Wheres Renesmee!", he roared.  
"Shutup", I said calmly.  
"If you ever want to see them again, I would shut-up", I told him.

He immediately shut his mouth.  
"Now listen, you are going to join us", I said  
but was cut off by Edward

. "Ill never join you", he spat.

I turned my head quickly towards him and used my power. He groaned in pain and fell to his knees  
. "Listen! You, Bella, and your daughter will either join us or die", I told him.

He whimpered. "Just let me see them, please", he whispered in pain.  
"Hm, I'll bring Bella. How about that?"

'O.K", he said. I left to go fetch Bella from her room.  
I went in and grabbed her from her shirt.

"Let go of me!", she screamed.  
"I'm taking you to your Edward, so shut-up!

You should be grateful I was nice enough to do this", I told her.

"Edward", she gasped. Her voice full of love and affection.  
"Yes, Edward" I said bluntly and not caring.

I just wanted to kill these stupid Cullen members. I opened the door and let her into the room.


	14. Chapter 13

chapter 13

Bellas P.O.V  
Jane left as soon as she opened the door. I entered the room to see my beloved sitting on the ground. He immedietly got up and ran towards me when he saw me. I jumped into his arms and his lips found mine. I clutched the back of his head, and he grabbed my hips.

"Edward", I sighed when the kiss was over

. "Bella, are you o.k.? Are you hurt at all?", he asked worriedly

. "Im fine are you? Did Jane hurt you!", I asked

. "Yes", he replied.

Pain immedietly shot across my feautures and Edward new. He stroked my face lovingly and said,

"Im o.k. now. I love you Bella." "I love you too", I replied.

He grinned crookedly at me.

"Edward we need to find Renesmee!", I cried.

"I know, but Bella, Jane said that us and Nessie have to join them or they will kill us", he said.

"No, what are we gonna do?", I whispered.

"I dont know", he said.

"Why dont I do it since im smaller", I suggested. Carlisle interupted and said,

" Why dont Alice go and keep watch, and Jasper sneak in?",he said.

"Thats a great idea", I said.

"Then its settled, were going to get our family back", Jasper finished.


	15. Chapter 14

chapter fourteen

Edwards point of view

I wasn't so happy about this! Renesmee was still holding on to me. So I kneeled  
down to her level.

" It will be okay honey." I told her.

"Dad why does it have to be like that?" she asked.

"we have no choice to but join." I replied.

" If they want to us to join, then we have to." I went on..

"Do you think we can make an offer or a deal?" Bella asked.

" I don't know if we can." I answered

" we could try ." She said.

"Like I said a minute ago, I don't know if they will go for it." I replied.

" If they let Renesmee go, we will stay and join.' Bella responded.

" No, mom don't try it," She yelled.

"Renesmee, shut up, not too loud." Bella whispered

"But it's not fair." She said.

"Its that or we won't join." Bella replied.

"I don't want to lose you and dad." She whispered.

I gave her a tight hug .

"I don't know if this deal will work anyways." I told both Bella and Nessie.

I couldn't read her thoughts.

"But We can try." Bella said.

The only one that can know what will happen next is my sister Alice. I only want  
the best for my family, right now. I knew what Renesmee was thinking.

" I don't want to lose you mom and dad." Renesmee whimpered.

I whispered in her ear that she's not going to lose us.

"I hope so." Renesmee said looking down.

Renesmee point of view:

I was so upset that all of this was going the Volturis had captured us for what?  
Our powers? My mom doesn't have powers like my dad and I. I was still hugging my  
dad. I didn't want to let go. He came to my level and told me it will be okay.  
But I knew it will not be okay. I think my dad knew it but was afraid to tell  
me. Another thought, but I just hope my dad didn't hear it . I looked over at  
him, he wasn't smiling. Who would right now? He just nodded his head

My mom was also holding on to my dad like there's no tomorrow.. My parents were  
talking about making plans and deals with one of the Volturis. My dad thinks it  
won't work out... I don't either. Plus don't like the deals that they were  
talking about. I finally let go of my dad . I felt like scream but I knew it  
wouldn't help . The deal is to let me go and they would join. I don't think they  
would take the deal anyways. I don't want to lose me parents.

On the other hand I was scared that one of the Volturis will come in any minute  
and tell us to go back to the rooms; it might be the last time we get to see  
each other.

"I don't want to lose you mom and dad." I said.

"You won't lose us ."My dad responded.

"I hope not," I said.

Aunt Alice is going to know what will happen in the future. She is probably  
telling the others to come here to save us. Which I am hoping she will do before  
its too late and everything will be destroyed.


	16. Chapter 15

_**The vision chapter 15  
Alice POV...**_ "  
Why did Jasper left me here in the building?" I said to myself  
I'm here helping Edward Bella, and Nessie fight the Volturi. It's not fair.

"Alice, help." Bella said.

I ran over to help her.

"I'm sorry Bella." I replied as I grabbed Felix off of her. But he was so  
strong. I hope Jasper comes back soon with more help. I turn to look over at  
Edward, He was battling with Demetrie and he was okay, then I turned to see  
Nessie, she was having trouble with Alec. I wanted to help them all but I'm only  
one person.

"Alice go help Nessie, she needs your help more then me. I'll be okay." Bella  
said.

I turn as fast as I could to get over to Nessie.

"Thanks, Auntie Alice, I thought I was a goner." Nessie said

I just turned to smile at her.

"I won't let that happen to you." I responded.

Edward looked over at me and Nessie. Jane was just standing there watching  
Felix, Demetri and I fight. I grabbed someone off of Nessie. Nessie ran toward  
Bella. I wanted to hurt Jane because with her powers she could hurt someone  
really bad. I turn to face her. I saw those red eyes staring at Edward.

"What do you want with them?" I ask

"We want them to join our Coven.' Jane answered

"What if they don't?" I ask as I looked over at Edward.

"Then Aro and Caius will do something to them." She answered.

I turn to see Nessie, Bella was holding on to her. She looked so frighten. I  
didn't like the look on her face.  
About 30 minutes later Jasper returned with some help. But so did Heidi and  
Corin. Aro sent them to help Jane, and the other guards.


	17. Chapter 16

Jasper was running over to help me. He couldn't use his power to calm everyone.  
The Votluri power was much more powerful then ours. Carlisle and Aro were in the  
other room talking on an agreement and the others and I were battling the  
guards to get Bella, Edward, and Nessie freed. But Rose just stood there watching  
us.

"Rosalie help us now!" Esme yelled

"Why should I help?" she asked

"it's your brother and his family!" Esme answered

So she went over to help Emmett fight off Felix and Heidi and Jasper was helping  
me fight Alec and Jane. Edward and Bella were now fighting Demetrie and someone  
else while Esme was holding Nessie. I looked over at them and I felt bad for them . I was wondering what Carlisle and Aro were talking about. It got me a little worried. I saw the look on Bella's face, if only I knew what she was thinking.

"Take the smallest one to a cell." Aro demanded

Ao Jane and Alec took me to a cell. Jasper was trying to knock them off of me so I can break free but he couldn't. Jane and Alec had both of my arms and dragged me to a cell. Edward tried to run after them but he got stopped.

"Auntie Alice." I heard Nessie say

"It's okay Nessie just watch out for your mom and dad." I called as I was being carried away.

"Lets get a move on shortie." Alec said

"I have a name, you know." I snapped.

Jane was about to use her painful power on because I was being rebellious.

"Here you go shortie." Alec says as he pushed me into a cell.

The cell was nothing but dirty and tiny. There was a chair and a small hole to peak through. I don't know how long I would be in here. I just hope not too long.


	18. Chapter 17

chapter 17  
I was locked in this dirty cell with no chair to sit on. So I instead I was  
pacing back and forth trying to think of a plan on how to do a deal. But I  
couldn't come up with one. I went to call for any of them. But before I did it I

checked to see if anyone was around but they weren't so I was good.  
"Nessie."  
"Edward."  
"Bella."  
I called for any of them, but none of them answered. I was beginning to worry.  
None of them have answered. Now what do I do? I tried again.  
"Edward !"  
"Bella !"  
I tried again and I waited a little while to see if they would answer back. But  
still no answer. I walked back to the wall and tried to think of a plan but  
nothing  
came to me. All of the sudden I felt light headed then I fell to the ground.  
A little while later I was conscious and I was having another vision.  
The vision: it had Edward in a cell he doesn't look too good his eyes were  
changing and his mood changed also, but I could tell how it is.  
Bella: she was all alone she was so worried about Nessie. She was pacing back  
and forth in her cell. Her eyes were changing and so was her attitude but mostly

she was worried about Nessie.  
What about Nessie my niece? I couldn't see her in the vision, oh God. Nessie  
what  
happen to you? I hope nothing has happened to you! I think it's making Bella  
insane that she can't be with either of them. But why can't I see Nessie in the  
vision? Poor Nessie. I hope everything is okay with her.  
I give it an other try:  
" BELLA!"


	19. Chapter 18

Chap 18  
Why haven't any of them answered me? I am just so worried about Nessie, what have they done with her? Why I'm in a dirty cell? All I wanted to do was get the hell out of here and save them, but with my luck it won't happen. What am I going to do? I can't stay here and do nothing. I'm going insane! I hear someone coming; I listen to the voice of the person trying to figure out who it was. The voices were Jane and Alec and they were talking about something that I didn't understand. Maybe it was a good thing that I couldn't hear them... but what if it was something that had to do with Edward, Bella, or Nessie? They stopped about three feet away from my cell.

One was staring at me. I turned to look away from them. If only I had Edward's ability I could see what they're thinking. I wasn't having a vision about Nessie so I don't know where or what happened to her. That's strange though, I only had a vision of her mother and father. They are in a cell but what happened to her? Are they making her a part of the Volturi coven? I looked through the tiny hole and there was young person with two guards, but it didn't look like Nessie. What are they doing with that person? I hope they don't put him or her in with me. They came closer to my cell so I backed up just in case they do throw the person in the cell. Sure enough the handle turned and the door open a little and in came the young man, then the door slammed shut. The man stayed as far as he could from me. I wasn't about to end his life I rather starve than end someone's life. Carlisle taught us that. I walked over to him, but he tried to back up from me.

I was beginning to worry about my brother and his family. No word or answer from any of them. I started to paste and and forth again and to start panicking more. My visions were blurry and makes no scene to me. I wish I could really see what my vision were. But my main thoughts were really on poor Jasper, wondering is he's okay, but more worried on little Nessie and Bella.

I know Edward can take care of himself, since he's a big boy. I wonder when or if they are going to check on me. I beginning to get angry , since I hardly ate . I walked to the call door and looked in the hallway to see if anyone was around , but there was just an empty hall. Should I call out to them so I know if they are okay or not. I was afraid that one of the guards will keep me.

And if they do, I don't know what they will do to me, if anything. But anyways I did decide to call out for anyone to answer. I wasn't talking to myself or was I. I am not going crazy. I hope. Here goes nothing.

" Bella."

Edward."

"Will someone please answer me?"

There was still no answer from any of them. I just hope they didn't try to hurt any of them. especially Nessie. This really sucks, that no one answered me. What if something happen to them. Alice stop thinking like that, that's not you. Or was it me that they couldn't hear, or was it me that couldn't hear them. All of my thoughts were on Bella, and Renesmee. The two I was closes to, not that I am not close to my brother. I was but Bella had no abilities like us, and Nessie she only had a ability to touch and see the past.

And for me, My visions were making sense at all. SO my ability was no use.


	20. Chapter 19

A/N Welcome to an other chapter of the vison. this is a part of my series. I do own the plot and ideas, but I don't own thecharacter they belong to S.M. Theres a free website with all of my othetr stories on it, it's also free. the Owner is very nice. the web site Www (dot)Freewritersand Readers (dot) com

* * *

chapter 19

"You just didn't call me a pixe," I shouted

"Pixie, let's go now," Janes snapped, as she grabbed me by the arm.

"I'll use all of my might not to move." I screamed.

I did try with all of my power not to move, but Jane used her abilitly of pain to me make me move. Her and Demetri grabbed me and carried me out of the cell. They were taking me to the chambers wher Aro, Cauis and Marus were probably waiting for us. I did try to stop them but no go, they were still carrying me. My vision came clear now. But only one thing : I saw was my Brother Edward, where's Bella, and Nessie? Just him but why? He had on a black Clack ; he had already join them, No Edward. As soon as they stopped we were already in the chambers. They dropped me. I turn to face them.

"Welcome little one !"

"Whose calling me little?" I ask, as I looked around the room.

'YOU," Aro stood up.

"I'm not a little Pixie." I yelled.

"Shush," Marus demand.

One of them walked over to me. They didn't scare me really. I mean not me, I can be a touch one when it come to my family.

"I heard , that you didn't want to join us," Cauis turn to face the other two.

"Right, I don't," I snapped again.

"Well than your family isn't getting free," he shouted.

"Let Then Go," I ordered.

"No can do ,Pixie,"

All of the sudden I got an other vision agian but this one it was only Bella, and only Bella. Where is Nessie? is she okay? I don't know why I only have visons of one of them at the time. I was starting to freak out now. Why can't they tell they me where they are? All of these vison don't makle sence to me. I just need a vison of Nessie to make sure she's okay.

"If we tell you, you probably will take off with them," Marcus said.

"maybe, your right and maybe your wrong," I replied, as I looked at all three of them.

"Still can't tell you," Aro sat back down.

I was getting Pissed off now. Why can't they tell me? I still haven't gotten a vison on Nessie. Are they okay? I hope they would tell them that. I wiated for an answer.

* * *

AN End note: What do you think is going to happen to ALice? What do you think the visions she has? Like to hear from you about this chapter. I have to fix the last few chapters tonight.

Theres a free website with all of my othetr stories on it, it's also free. the Owner is very nice. the web site Www (dot)Freewritersand Readers (dot) com thre's no rules. no age limits or fan fiction deletions. hope to see you all there.

you can follow me on twitter:(at)cullenschick.

thanks please review.


	21. Chapter 20

A/N Welcome to an other chapter of the vison. this is a part of my series. I do own the plot and ideas, but I don't own thecharacter they belong to S.M. Theres a free website with all of my othetr stories on it, it's also free. the Owner is very nice. the web site Www (dot)Freewritersand Readers (dot) com

* * *

chapter 20

Still No Word. What am I going to do? I was going crazy Just worried about them. AS I turn around I seen Heidi and Alec standing in the door way of my cell.

"Hey Pixie, What are you doing?" Heidi asked

"It;s none of your bussiness," I snapped.

"Don't talk to me like that," Heidi yelled.

"I can do what I want," I yelled back.

"No you don't, you do as you been told to do," Alec demanded.

"Should I use my ability,Heidi?" Alec asked.

"Not now Alec," She answered.

Why don't I have any visions on Edward, Bella and Renesmee, Where my brother and his family? that's all I was worried about. But none of them will tell me. SO instead of tell me:;they'll leaving me in the dark about that. Real funny.

"I Want To Know Where My Borther and His Family are ?" I yelled.

"stop asking Questions, Pixie," Heidi snapped.

I just want to have a vison on Nessie, but of course I don't Which is pissing me off. .I had no choice to follow them to the chambers. As I followed them down a dirt and dark hallway to the chambers. When we got there, there wer two double doors. Alec open the door and we walked in. When I walked in to the center of the room, there stood Edward and Bella . But where's Nessie. Did they do something to here. I turn to my brother and muth where's Nessie? He mouth back They let her go! Thank goodness. Then he mouth back again, I am join the guards. I moputh back again to him But Why?

but he wasn't paying any attention to me.

"Shortie, your brother is offering himself to let you go," Aro said.

"Why, is he doing this?" I asked.

"Alice , it will be okay, trust me ," He respond.

* * *

AN End note: What do you think is going to happen to Edward? What do you think that Edward made the right choice? Like to hear from you about this chapter. I have to fix the last few chapters tonight.

Theres a free website with all of my othetr stories on it, it's also free. the Owner is very nice. the web site Www (dot)Freewritersand Readers (dot) com thre's no rules. no age limits or fan fiction deletions. hope to see you all there.

you can follow me on twitter:(at)cullenschick.

thanks please review.


	22. Chapter 21

A/N Welcome to an other chapter of the vison. this is a part of my series. I do own the plot and ideas, but I don't own thecharacter they belong to S.M. Theres a free website with all of my othetr stories on it, it's also free. the Owner is very nice. the web site Www (dot)Freewritersand Readers (dot) com

* * *

Chapter: 21

"So you are free to go, and so is Bella," Aro say.

I saw Bella run over to Edward and Hugged him. I over heard him telling her that he loves her and will miss her. . I walked over to Bella and grabbed her arm and we ran oout of the room. One of my visons had could see Nessie go. I whispered over to Bella, to make sure that my vision was true. and she said yes they let her go a while ago. Edward made a deal with them to let us go and he will trade places. And they agreed with him. I know my brother, he is going to play along for a while and than try to play a trick on them. He is a sneaky thing.

" I know that why I like him too," Bella whisped.

Bella and I walked out of the chambers as fast as we could. When we reach the outside, it felt good to get some fresh air. But i was still worried about my brother and how he is going to get away with it. We stopped for a few minutes until our feet wouldn't hurt anymore. As soonas we could walk; we tried to find a way back to the hotel . I know where is it.

When we arrived at the hotel, there stood Jasper and Carlisle were talking about something. But when they seen us thay stop talking . their face were surprise and shocked at the same time. They both walked over to us. they both gave each of us a hug . after we hugged them, we followed them to the got othe room; Esme and Rose were sitting on the bed talking about something , but when they seen us they both smiled and of course Esme was the one to give each of us. I don't know why Rose dislikes Bella, shje is one of us now. Maybe she's just jealous of her. I know her she hopefully will get over it eventually.

I looked over at the room, and both Nessie and Emmett were there groofing around; like normal. but once she seen us, bioth of them came over to wrap their arms around us. and told us , that they are so glad we got a way.

"Aunt Alice and Mom, Where's daddy?" Nessie asked

"You mom can tell you," I answered.

"I'm so sorry hun, he can't be with us right now." Bella sighed, as she wrap her around around Ness.

* * *

A/n: What do you think abut Edward's choice? do you think he will find a way out? or not? I would like like to hear your thoughts and ideas readers.

please read and review.


	23. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

I didn't want Bella to freak out so I act like nothing happen, It was easier said than done. We were planing something and Carlisle told us not to tell Bella. Nessie was playing with Emmett now. I didn't want her to know either. It will Scare her . We can't wait around here doing nothing, But that's our Best Bet. So we let it be. Yes Bella was so worried that he won't get freed. I wish I could tell her different but all I could say was he's okay. It would be a lie.

Nessie walked over to me. I wrap my arms around her and whispered it will be okay. She looked sad. I also felt bad for her. But what else can I do.

About four days later ! We were in the lobby trying to find a way to get him back. As we were talking it was around. Nessie and Bella hasn't been the same since Edward wasn't around. KI was beginning to worry about both of them. I can that about our family.. I hope he does find a way to escape sooner or later, better sooner.

I ask both of them if they wanted to go shopping to eased their worries, but both said no. They both know I love to shop. Emmett tried to get Nessie to play but she won't. Emmett and Jasper ask them if they want to go hunting but still the same answer no. All they do is sitting and worried about Edward. Hoping he will come back soon.

But why did he offer himself in return of letting them go. Nessie hasn't seen Jake either. Jake came over to try to cheer them up. I seen Ness working on her writtings. So I decide to walk over to her.


	24. Chapter 23

A/N Welcome to an other chapter of the vison. this is a part of my series. I do own the plot and ideas, but I don't own thecharacter they belong to S.M. Theres a free website with all of my othetr stories on it, it's also free. the Owner is very nice. the web site Www (dot)Freewritersand Readers (dot) com

* * *

Chapter 23:

She ask if her daddy will escape. I don't know what to tell her so I said I think he will find a way. I hope my feelings will be right. I just have to wait and see. There's nothing I can do now. Alice what can we do. Nessie asked. Nothing we can do. I told her. When I heard a Females voice. I turn to face my sister Rose standing behind me.

"I tried to smooth Nessie." I said

" I know Edward will find a way out," She replied.

"I hope your right," I whispered.

"I know He will, Nessie," She reassured me. She walked over to both of us.

"How's it going Nessie?" She asked

"How does it look like it's going," She snapped.

"Boy ain't we in a bad mood," Rose said

"Well it's my dad." Nessie barked

Rose walked out of the room. Nessie never got as close as she did with me. And that got her mad. I don't know how she felt about that. . I don't know hoe she feels right now with out her dad around. But I am here to help her and Bella. I know she comes back soon. I can't stand it like this . Bella is going nuts with out Edward.

Esme and carlise are never home. Everything changing . They have changes to try to get him back or try to get a deal with Cauis and Aro. . While I am here trying to keep them busy any good that does. They don't want to do anything . I think they won't be the same without him. I hope he come back sooner.

Emmett and Jasper tired to get Bella to do something but she won't do it. I don't know what to do. Carlisle and Esme weren't happy it. They were worried about Nessie. Carlisle also tried to talk to both of them. . I know my brother will try to find a way somehow.. But when?'

* * *

A/n: What do you think Edward will ecsape'? do you think he will find a way out? or not? I would like like to hear your thoughts and ideas readers.


	25. Chapter 24  last chap

chapter 24 ( Last chapter)

Two days later

We finally got Bella and Nessie to go hunting . Thank to Emmett and Jasper. We were out for a while. I know that Nessie did miss her hunting tirps. So she was enjoying it. For Bella it always him. We decided to go back to the house. When we return to the house, we walk inside and there stood Edward. I was wondering how he escaped with out them knowing.

When Bella seen him. She ran over to give him a hug . Nessie mouth dropped open than she ran over to him. And also gave him a hug. I walked over to him to see if he would mention how he got free. But he mouthed not now. Everyone was around him I am sure He will tell us one day how he got away. It was the day that we all are glad to see him back.

We won't know what do do with Bella if he didn't come back. Once everyone moved Bella Nessie and and Edward walked outside.

When they came back inside again to the house. I took Nessie for a walk to let them have some time together. Now that everyone is back everything will be alright. And Bella and Nessie will be happy once again. Plus I or anyone else would have to worry about them. Edward walked over me before He wouldn't see us. And Said thanks for taking and watching over them. Anytime. Nessie and I was in the other room. I know Bella won't leave his side.

I peaked around the room and I seen Bella grabbing his hand and not letting go. And He kissed her. I over heard her telling him it is good to have you back. I smiled. Everything is okay. AN that how my vision happened. And how it all ended up.

the end.


End file.
